fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Nibbles
Nibbles is a main character in Fossil Fighters: Frontier and a Vivosaur that can be used in Fossil Battles. The player first meets Nibbles when Nate takes him/her into a room inside Professor Little's lab and awakens him which results in Nibbles running off into the Fossil Park where you have to chase him. After saving Nibbles from a rogue Gorgo, Nibbles forms a small bond with you and when the same Gorgo traps and corners you, Nibbles awakens again of his own choice and rushes to save you by driving the Rogue Vivosaur away. As a result of Nibbles coming to aid you, Captain Stryker believes you two have a bond and makes Nibbles your partner and you give him the bandanna he always wears. Despite his small size Nibbles isn't any ordinary Vivosaur, beneath his violent temperament hides a secret that may be the reason why Captain Stryker gave him to you. Personality At first, Nibbles is a very violent and short-tempered Vivosaur, as shown by how he bit Nate's butt right after he made a joke about it. However, after being saved by the player, he forms a bond with him/her and when realizing he/she is in trouble, wakes up of his own will to help them. After becoming the player's Vivosaur, he slowly loses his violent tendencies but still has his short-temper. Forms Aside from his normal default form, Nibbles also possesses a battle form for use in Fossil Battles, which evolves and changes throughout the game. His original battle form, Nibblesaurus, is a small, raptor-esque Vivosaur that shares most of its physical traits with Nibbles' standard form. His second form, the Munchasaurus, resembles a much larger theropod, and features a single large, yellow horn. Chompsaurus is Nibbles' third battle form, in which he takes on the appearance of a therizinosaur, with elongated claws on its arms. His final battle form, the Crimson Ravager, takes on a much larger appearance, not resembling any particular type of dinosaur, but still having the basic traits of Nibbles. Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS *Nibbles along with Jura and Tria appears as a collectable trophy. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *Nibbles makes an appearance as a spirit. He is a primary attack-type spirit. Nibbles is obtainable in the World of Light. The battle with the spirit involves a fight against Yoshi, Bowser, Ridley, and Charizard, which represent Nibblesaurus, Munchsaurus, Chompsaurus, and Crimson Ravager. When at Level 99, Nibbles maxes at 5544 Power, with 4158 in Attack, and 1386 in Defense. Names in other languages * Japanese: ガジロー Gajiro * French: Mordio * German: Häppchen * Spanish: Dentellón * Italian: Morsetto * Korean:깨무리 Kkaemuri Trivia *Nate has a habit of making Nibbles bite him on the butt. *Nibbles' yellow bandanna was given to him by the Player. Gallery Nibbles artwork.png|Nibbles' Official Artwork SSB3DSTrophyFossilFighters.png|Trophy in Super Smash Bros for. Nintendo 3DS Nibbles in Spirits mode (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate).png|Nibbles in Spirit Mode (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Nibbles Spirit Collection.jpg Nibbles Spirit VS.jpg Nibbles Spirit Battle Info.jpg Nibbles Spirit Board.jpg Category:Vivosaurs Category:Fire Vivosaurs Category:Characters Category:Fossil Fighters: Frontier